I know it was wrong but it felt so right
by Kiwikatipo
Summary: Max is pregnant and she can't work out who her inseminator is. This story has a separate sequel: The Doctor is in.


_Disclaimer Dark Angel and its characters do not belong to me _

_**I know it was wrong but it felt so right**_

_Ah the morning after the night before._

Max gripped the side of the sink basin and threw up again. God she just couldn't shake off this tummy bug. And to make it worse her breasts were swollen and sore with PMT. She looked at herself in the mirror. Ugh all bloodshot eyes and greasy hair just like she had looked last month after the Liberation of Terminal City party.

Thank Heavens Canada had annexed Washington, sick of the mismanagement that kept making political refugees pour into Vancouver. The invading Canadian army had saved the transgenics collective butt that was for real. The transgenics had partied so hard, so wildly that night and all their ordinary friends had been there too. It had been great and Dix and Luke had invented a new party drug that actually worked on the transgenics.

Max had really enjoyed the buzz. She had woken up the next morning fully dressed in her bath, her face all scraped from victory kissing all her guy friends. But what if that hadn't been all she did? Max clutched her bloated stomach in panic. Dear Lord what if she'd had sex with someone at the party and couldn't remember? What if she was pregnant?

Max got dressed hurriedly and rode her bike to Kendra's place. If anyone would have a pregnancy test it would be her. She knew Kendra and Walter were actually trying to get pregnant. Oh God what a revolting thought. Kendra had been sober and drug free too that night. Kendra could tell Max if she remembered seeing her with anyone.

Max pricked her thumb on Kendra's pregnancy tester and waited the required thirty seconds. Kendra was peering over her shoulder curiously.

"Oh my god Max" Kendra squealed jealously. "You're honestly pregnant!"

Max fainted with shock and hormones.

She came to on Kendra's ottoman, Kendra waving smelling salts under her nose.

Max gasped and clutched Kendra's arm. "Crap Kendra, I have no idea who I got jiggy with that night."

"Well you were off your face Max like everyone else. It was like all you transgenics were having that heat thing." Kendra rolled her eyes. "All the ordinaries were just as bad, everyone was stoned and drunk."

Kendra sat on the floor beside Max and racked her memory. "God I saw you kissing and making out with so many people that night. I had the stomach flu and whenever I dashed off to the bathroom you seemed to be in a different dark corner making out with some guy."

Kendra thought hard and grabbed pen and paper from the coffee table. "Okay first I saw you soul kissing Alec, then Detective Matt Sung then, um a Canadian Army officer he was cute, then Zack, god you had your top off, um then Alec again, then oh god I couldn't believe it, Dr Sam Carr and I'd just had a chat with his wife in the rest room about how she couldn't find him. Then another Canadian Army officer (that looked very hot and heavy) he had dark hair, sexy, then Alec again, um then Lieutenant Clementes, you tried hitting on Walter I pushed you off in another direction and then those two teens Bullet and Zero both at the same time. Then Alec again I think. Then I left the party."

"I'll see Alec first." Max said grimly taking the list. Thank god Logan was not alive to see her in this situation.

Alec looked up from painting the walls of his apartment in Terminal City. "Oh hey Max" Alec said cheerfully. "You look mad, what have I done this time?"

"Had unprotected sex on the night of the liberation party" Max glared at him.

"Oh shit. I was hoping you'd never find out" Alec said guiltily. "It was wrong yeah but can't you understand it was like a fantasy come true for me?"

Alec thought of the long dark hair wrapping round his naked body and her beautiful eyes staring into his own as he plunged himself again and again into her willing transgenic body. "At the time it just seemed so right y'know?"

"No I don't understand!" Max said furiously able to tell by his smirk, he was remembering his sexual act, "Because I can't."

"Well why would you?" said Alec painting his walls again. "What's done is done Max."

"My god I actually thought we were friends." Max said at him in disgust. "And to think you're my baby's father."

"What!" cried Alec in astonishment dropping his paintbrush "Has some kid been discovered that has both our DNA?"

"Yes in my uterus this morning!" Max screamed at him.

"But how?" Alec asked her incredulously. "We've never had sex."

"You just told me you did!" Max shrieked at him again.

"Not with you Max!" Alec said. "I had sex with that Mertransgenic we rescued last year. Remember she came into the city during Liberation week because she needed tryptophan?" Alec looked at Max defiantly. "She was sick of being in the ocean with just her mate and five babies, she wanted a little adventure and I gave it to her."

"Right." said Max flatly.

"Hey I'd never take advantage of you Maxie and I'd remember having sex with you too." Alec said. "If you need help I'm here okay?"

Max nodded and fled out of the room. Well that was excruciatingly embarrassing. If only it had been Alec, better the devil you know.

Obviously this shock method worked at getting confessions out of people. Max decided to try her luck with Zack, after all he was just across the street.

Max came across Zack hanging his washing out to dry. His face lit up to see Max and he kept pegging his clothes up.

"So, did you enjoy getting your wish and finally banging your childhood unit mate, pretty sick huh Zack?" she accused out of the blue to him.

Zack stopped horrified and dropped his clothes peg basket, the pegs falling like plastic rain into the gutter below. The handsome blonde turned to her white faced. "It was just the once Max. It's never happened again. We were both mad, crazy, it was the drug. It was just the drug" Zack confessed.

Zack remembered the frenzied night of love making trailing kisses down the olive skinned belly of his lover, both of them coming again and again. Oh god the things they'd done, he'd known it was wrong but it had felt so good. "I knew it was wrong but it was so good Max." Zack said pleadingly to her. "We only did it once."

"Yeah well that once was enough to get pregnant by." Max said bitterly.

"How the hell can Krit be pregnant?" Zack asked astonished.

Max crossed Zacks name off her suspect list.

Well that left only in Terminal City Bullet and Zero. She walked over to them and asked them if she'd done more than kiss them on the night of the Liberation party they'd said no. Just when things had been getting interesting for the three of them, Alec had come up pulled rank on them and dragged her away.

Matt Sung was working the beat down in the Chinese markets that morning. The handsome detective saw Max stride towards him wearing a determined look on her face.

"Morning Max." he greeted her "Everything okay in Terminal City?"

"Everything okay with you since the night of the Liberation party. Liked doing the deed with an unconscious participant?" Max goaded.

"Max!" gasped Matt in horror. "You found out?"

"Yeah" Said Max looking expectantly at him "Like to give me an explanation?"

"I knew it was wrong but it seemed so right at the time." Matt began in what Max was beginning to realise was a familiar refrain.

Matt put his head in his hands remembering the sickest, most depraved, most glorious sexual encounter of his life. He had fantasised about the encounter every day since, the long dark hair moving slightly around his hands as he did whatever he wanted to the compliant still olive skinned body.

"It was her idea to use the city morgue like that." Matt blurted out.

"Go on." Max said keeping her facial expression unreadable.

"Beverly said she wanted to know what it was like being dead." Matt said. "So we went to the morgue where she works and we made love on the autopsy table and in the corpse drawers. I could lose my job and so could she, misusing city property like that."

Matt looked at him with her mouth agape.

"If you intend to blackmail me and Dr Shankar about it" Matt began sounding hurt.

Max cut him off shaking her head. "No, no, I got totally the wrong idea. Matt I need to see the Canadian Military command here. How would I go about it?" she rapidly explained her predicament.

So at lunch she found herself facing two soldiers of the occupying forces a colonel and his captain. Max was glad Matt Sung was with her for a bit of moral support.

"It wasn't rape Miss Guevara?" The colonel inquired delicately.

"I don't think so." said poor Max. "I just need to find out what happened."

'Well yeah we kissed" said Captain Holmes. "Because you just grabbed me and I couldn't fight you off because you were stronger than me. I didn't have sex with you though. I'm gay ask anyone here I wouldn't want to eh." Captain Holmes smiled fondly. "I spent all that night with a guy called Druid."

Max could see the man was speaking the truth.

"As for Captain James well he died that night in a car crash coming back to base." Captain Holmes looked sad. "He fits your description late thirties, dark hair, good looking. But it couldn't be Hamish James. He was married."

"So what?" scoffed Matt Sung.

"Well he had a vasectomy." Captain Holmes said. "Check his medical records."

Matt agreed to accompany her to Lieutenant Clementes. "I don't see it though; Max the guy really loves his wife." Mat said.

"So what" Max echoed back his previous comment to the Canadian Colonel.

Lieutenant Clementes burst out laughing when Max asked if he'd slept with her the night of the Liberation party.

"I never touched you Max it was your clone and her husband quickly dragged her off. She wrote me an apology note the next day." Clemente looked at her puzzled. "I don't get how you can't remember that night properly all the other transgenics can, can't they?"

Max nodded. "Yeah everyone remembers that night except me. I vaguely remember kissing Alec and that's all."

Clemente tapped his fingers on his desk "Well maybe you were drugged with something else apart from that party drug."

Matt looked interested. " It would be too late to drug test you but perhaps we could hypnotise you to find out?"

"Yeah okay" said Max touching her stomach in wonder. "I mean someone was responsible. But I need to see one more candidate first."

Sam Carr looked up in surprise as Max stormed into his examining room. "I know what you did in Terminal City and you a married man."

Sam Carr hung his head. "My wife is a bitch who doesn't understand me." He looked pleadingly at Max. She looked back with no sympathy whatsoever.

Sam Carr shook his head. "I knew it was wrong but it feels so right between Asha and me."

"Asha!" Max said amazed. God she never could really stand the woman and now she had a new thing to dislike her about.

"Yeah we're both in the underground movement; she's been my mistress for three years please don't tell my wife." Dr Carr begged.

Matt drove her to a hypnotist the police often used and paid for the man's services himself.

"It's in Logan's memory Max." Matt said in explanation "He'd want me to look out for you."

The hypnotist relaxed Max and soon had her repressed memory unrepressed.

Max had been walking to get another drink when a Canadian officer had come up to her. Max kissed her liberator warmly and was surprised when he pushed her off held a gun to her throat and asked her where his son Ray was.

"Oh it's you Ames." Max giggled high as a kite. "Ray's with his aunt they're hiding in New York at the moment apparently try the Bronx."

Ames had looked at Max angrily, tasered her in the stomach and taken off. She'd hit her head falling down and that must have given her the amnesia.

Max had got up giddily staggered off found Bullet and Zero taken another pill to make her headache go. Made out with the teenagers then Alec had found her kissed her some more carried her back to her apartment and laid her out to sleep in her bath, then left her.

Max looked up sleepily. "So how the hell am I pregnant?" she snapped.

The hypnotist and Matt Sung were as puzzled as she was.

Two days later Max went to Alec's apartment again. Alec was sanding his floor. He greeted her with a cheerful smile that faded when he saw her.

"What's wrong Maxikins?" He asked concerned patting the floor beside him.

"Well it's my pregnancy." Max explained settling beside him and leaning against him. "You know how White tasered me in the stomach?"

Alec nodded understandingly and put his arm around her.

"The electrical charge set off spontaneous parthenogenesis." Max said "I'm giving birth to myself! How wack is that?"

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_Corrected the spelling error!_


End file.
